


i didn't know i liked you

by jjukyumiz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, beomgyu is really sassy, i don't know how to tag but beomjun, kissing but they're not in a relationship, lots of pining, no honorifics, yeonjun basketball captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjukyumiz/pseuds/jjukyumiz
Summary: Beomgyu wonders when and how he fell for Yeonjun.Stories of two high school boys yearning over each other and them being in denial of their feelings.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	i didn't know i liked you

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a small gift for secret beomjun society on twitter, i hope you don't mind this (extremely) late present for our monthsary :D
> 
> it's not edited thoroughly, so please ignore mistakes :[ 
> 
> \+ i didn't use honorifics in this fic

"What the actual fuck."

"This can't be real..."

"Oh my God."

Beomgyu heard many whispers walking down the halls and frankly, he doesn't care. They can look all they want, say whatever the hell they want to say, he doesn't care.

"Beomgyu?" Choi Soobin walks up to said boy when he gets to his locker. 

"Yes, Soobin?" Beomgyu smiles.

"I'm sure you know what I'm about to ask..."

"What? Why I'm wearing Yeonjun's varsity jacket?" Beomgyu says straightforwardly.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"I was cold."

"Come on! That can't be the only reason," Soobin exclaims.

Beomgyu shuts his locker and starts walking while carrying a textbook. Soobin follows suit.

"He came over last night and left his jacket, I thought I'd bring it back to him."

"By wearing it to school and displaying it to everyone...?" Soobin questions.

The two get to their first class (which they shared; they have almost identical schedules) and stop at the door. Beomgyu sighs and turns around to face his best friend.

"Yes. What about it?" 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Soobin smiles and pushes open the door.

There's one small component that the entirety of the school doesn't know about Choi Beomgyu and Choi Yeonjun. Most think they're friends, best friends, or some just think they’re friendly with each other. It all goes back to when they were assigned to a small literature project.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me the difference between when 'who' and 'whom' is used?" Mr. Yang asked.

It was evident everyone was bored out of their minds in class, not really paying any attention to the teacher in the front.

"Beomgyu, could you please take your feet off Yeonjun's desk?"

"Why? He's not even here." Beomgyu sasses.

The door swung open.

"Well, he is now so please take your feet off his desk. Yeonjun, you're late." Beomgyu takes his feet off the older's desk and chews his gum.

"I hadn't noticed." Yeonjun sits down at his desk, next to Beomgyu's.

Just when Mr. Yang was about to speak again, Yeonjun beat him to it.

"'Who' is used to refer to the object of a verb or preposition and can replace 'she' or 'they'. 'Whom' is used when a sentence needs an object pronoun, and can replace 'him' or 'them'." Yeonjun explains.

"...Nicely said. Good job, Yeonjun."

"I try." 

Beomgyu pops a bubble.

"Please throw out the gum, Beomgyu." Mr. Yang edicts. Everyone watches Beomgyu as he walks to the trashcan by the door in his black boots and spits the gum out.

"I think that's all for the lesson today, so I'll introduce the new project you have." 

Beomgyu sighs.

"You'll be working in partners,"

Yeonjun sighs.

"and I have already assigned them."

Everyone in the class groans.

"Your project is to pretend you are a journalist for a day. Pick a topic that you both will be interested and invested in learning about. One of you will write the 'pro' argument, the other will write the 'con'. Work together on this, meet up outside of school if you need to. You'll present this as a debate in front of the class. This is a very simple assignment, but I expect it to be thoroughly done. This is due by Friday." 

The classroom is silent.

"Ah, your partners. Right." Mr. Yang pulls out a sheet of paper. "Once I call your name, meet up with your partner and start discussing."

"Changbin and Dosan, Haneul and Aera, Beomgyu and Yeonjun, Eunae and Ryan..." The teacher keeps listing the partner pairs but Beomgyu can only focus on the name that was called with his.

He wants to scream. Being paired with the basketball team captain? 

Choi Beomgyu is known as such an audacious student, but still is on top of all his studies. Everyone's intimidated by him, and don't know how people like Soobin or Hueningkai can tolerate his every decision (Newsflash: they can't. They just let everything happen and fix the mess afterwards).

So, the school's troublemaker nerd and basketball team captain being paired in an assignment where they argue. You do the math.

"Well, I guess we're partners." Yeonjun turns to Beomgyu and smiles.

"You guess?" Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. He puts his feet up on Yeonjun's desk. Tilting his head and batting his eyelashes, he looks at Yeonjun all smugly.

Yeonjun stares at him with a straight face. "It's fine, you can keep your feet there. Come by the gym locker room after school." Yeonjun stands up.

"Why should I and where are you going?" Beomgyu interrogates. 

"I'll walk you to my house to work on the project, today's the only day I'm free. I have an appointment so I'm going to leave for that. See you." Yeonjun sends him a peace sign and walks out the door after checking in with Mr. Yang.

Beomgyu scowls and chews on another piece of gum.

"If this jackass doesn't come out in five minutes I'm leaving..." Beomgyu mutters. He's standing outside the locker room, as asked, and is impatiently waiting. He taps his foot and checks the clock on the wall. It's been three minutes since he arrived but his time is precious!

"I swear to God I'm about to barge in there and drag him out-" 

"Beomgyu?" Beomgyu whips his head to his right, but the face that greets him was not the one he was expecting.

"Taehyun?"

"What are you doing here...?" Taehyun asks. He's a little sweaty and his white headband is about to slip off his head.

"I'm waiting for someone. I forgot you tried out for the basketball team, you never told me if you got in or not." Beomgyu says.

"Oh well, I did." Taehyun takes off his headband and holds it in the hand holding his other clothes.

"Good for you..." Beomgyu replies. He expects that Taehyun would just walk off, maybe say a little goodbye, but the younger just stands there. Staring at him.

How awkward.

"Beomgyu!" His name being called a second time, the boy turns his head slowly in the direction of the voice. Yeonjun walks out, breathing heavily.

"Well, that took some time." Beomgyu crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on, it took like ten minutes," Yeonjun retorts. "I see you've met Taehyun?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess." Beomgyu puts his arms down.

"I'll... go now. It was nice seeing you Beomgyu." Taehyun walks away from the two.

"'Nice seeing you'? You know each other?" Yeonjun asks.

"We're classmates, of course we know each other. Anyway, why are we going to your house?" Beomgyu changes the topic.

"Because I want to." Yeonjun starts walking. He hangs his gym shirt around his neck.

"Well, I'd rather go to my house." Beomgyu counters.

"Then let's go to your house."

"Why aren't you putting up a fight, you're boring."

"I've learned not to pick fights, especially with you." Yeonjun scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beomgyu cries out.

"I don't know if you've realized but, Beomgyu, you're really sassy." Yeonjun looks over to the other.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. "I want to go to my house."

Yeonjun laughs. "See what I mean?"

"I want to go to my house!"

"And I said okay!"

Beomgyu huffs. _How boring._

Remember how the two of them were supposed to come up with a topic, and present two sides of an argument of that topic? Yeah.

So how did they end up making out on Beomgyu's couch?

It was a little complicated.

Once the two got to Beomgyu's house after a small argument on getting ice cream on the way (they ended up not getting it, much to Beomgyu's disappointment), they set up a small workspace in Beomgyu's living room. Yeonjun sitting on the couch, Beomgyu sitting on the floor. The two worked in silence.

"Put a movie on." Yeonjun suggests.

"Why?" Beomgyu scrutinizes. 

"I like working with background music."

"...Okay. What movie?"

"I don't have a preference."

They worked with Cinderella playing in the background. It was the first thing Beomgyu saw.

"What topics have you come up with?" Beomgyu asks, looking over to the older.

"Global warming, animal testing, the Electoral College-"

"Those are all so difficult!"

"Well, what have you come up with?" Yeonjun inquired.

"Nothing." Beomgyu says plainly.

"Nothing?!" Yeonjun bursts out.

"Well, I don't want to pick something as difficult as fucking global warming!" Beomgyu slouches. He sits up on the couch next to the basketball player. "Let me see your document."

"I could just share it with you."

"But I'm already here on the couch next to you so might as well show me." Beomgyu pouts.

"You are impossible." Yeonjun turns his laptop so that the raven haired can see it better. Beomgyu sits himself closer to Yeonjun, almost no space in between them. 

"...The Electoral College, vaccines, student debt..." Beomgyu mumbles, reading the list. The latter could feel that there was something wrong though.

Beomgyu looked up from the laptop, and to the right of him was Yeonjun staring at him, lips slightly parted. It was here when he realized how close their faces actually were. Estimated, probably three centimeters apart.

One move. One push. That's all it would take for them to lock lips.

Yeonjun leaned in first.

The Cinderella movie long forgotten, Beomgyu indulges himself in the kiss. He tosses the laptop aside to the other side of the couch. Yeonjun wraps his arms around Beomgyu's middle, pulling him closer. Beomgyu shifts himself so that he's straddling the older, hands cupping the athlete's face.

And so that's how it started. But what came in between?

* * *

Jealously. Mostly on Yeonjun's part.

"You two are... exes?" Yeonjun asks. Beomgyu is wrapped in Yeonjun's arms on the couch while the TV plays The Umbrella Academy. 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he started liking someone else somewhere halfway. I broke it off." Beomgyu clarifies.

"How come Taehyun never brought any of this up?" Yeonjun wonders to himself. 

"I don't know about you, but do you ever talk about your exes to your teammates? It's not really an interesting conversation." Beomgyu says. He sits up straight, getting out of Yeonjun's grasp. He grabs the hoodie on the ottoman.

"You have to stop stealing my clothes, I'm pretty sure half my closet is in your room now." Yeonjun cards his fingers through his bright pink hair.

"I don't think I will." Beomgyu deadpans, throwing the hood over his head. He smiles smugly and sits on the couch, cross-legged. Yeonjun sits up from lying down and squeezes himself behind Beomgyu so that he's hugging him from behind. 

Yeonjun rests his chin on Beomgyu's shoulder and whispers to him, "You owe me new clothes."

"Not today, I want to see if Allison and Luther get together." Beomgyu turns the volume of the TV louder. Yeonjun lets out a light laugh.

"So how was it like being in a relationship with Kang Taehyun?" Yeonjun pries.

"I don't want to talk about it. Also, why are you so invested in this? We broke up a while ago. It did not end well." Beomgyu leans back, resting his body on Yeonjun's.

"I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well, I'm not a cat."

"Why do you want to know?" 

"I would like to know more about you." 

"More about my past relationships? What are you, jealous?" Beomgyu sneers. 

"You know what, nevermind." Yeonjun brushes it off. 

"There would be no reason for you to be, we're not even dating." Beomgyu coughs.

"Right." 

Silence.

Hearing that being said out loud was maybe a little disappointing. But for which one? 

"Wait so, you two aren't dating but you just... make out from time to time?" Hueningkai makes clear for himself. 

"Yeah, sure. Pretty much." Beomgyu eats the cold noodles presented before him.

"He totally likes you." Soobin pipes up. He sits down next to Hueningkai, Beomgyu across from them. The trio is in a small restaurant near the high school, enjoying lunch at a small table.

"No, he doesn't. Shut up." Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows.

"Then, do _you_ like him?" The youngest speaks.

"No. Of course not." Beomgyu says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're wearing his hoodie." Soobin points out.

"Okay and? Doesn't mean I have feelings for him." Beomgyu rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever you say..." Soobin hesitates. "Huening, are you sure you don't want anything?" Soobin asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You two eat, I have to go anyway." The junior stands up and walks towards the door. "Bye guys, I'll see you later."

"Where are you even going- and he's gone." Soobin stops abruptly.

"Oh, he left his bag," Beomgyu observes.

"I can bring it to him later, I'm seeing him after school anyway. Finish your noodles, lunch is almost over. You got something on your hoodie." Soobin points out.

Beomgyu looks down at the sweater. It's a small stain of soup, but knowing the older, he'll make a big fuss out of it.

"He's gonna kill me." 

"Just kiss him and he'll forgive you-"

"Oh, shut up!"

(Surprisingly, Yeonjun didn't get mad.

"You're not upset I got soup on your hoodie?" Beomgyu asks, amazed. He watches as the pink haired scurries around, trying to find his keys.

"No. It's fine, just wash it. You've worn it more than me anyway, keep it." 

"Oh. Okay... thanks?" Beomgyu is still confused. 

"No problem. Where the hell are my keys, oh my God." Yeonjun runs around his room, looking in every corner and crevice.

"They're on the kitchen counter, I'll go now." Beomgyu leaves, happily wearing the stained hoodie.)

Small gifts were also part of the duo's 'non-relationship'.

"You got me chocolates?" Beomgyu stills. Yeonjun walked confidently to Beomgyu's locker carrying a box of chocolates. It's November, the closest holiday to gift something to someone is Thanksgiving (which the two don't even celebrate).

"Yeah, you said you weren't feeling so well so I... got you some chocolate." Yeonjun scratches at his nape. This happens a lot. Something happens to Beomgyu, Yeonjun does something his cocky self would do, then gets all shy when he actually approaches the boy he wants to comfort.

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks." Beomgyu feels the blood quickly rush to his cheeks.

"It was nothing. I'll see you later." Yeonjun quickly rushes off, knowing that if he stays longer he'll embarrass himself somehow. Beomgyu chuckles at his figure running away.

"How sweet," he whispers to himself. He'll have to keep the chocolates away from Soobin and Hueningkai. He doesn't want anyone else touching them.

Any other day, Beomgyu would've just eaten the chocolates and left it at that. He knew the other didn't expect anything in return, but there was something in the back of his mind nagging him about it.

That day after school, Beomgyu opened his laptop and searched far and wide on the internet for fashionable, reliable , and, most importantly, cheap online stores to shop from. He knew Yeonjun was very keen on looking good, and he has to admit his sense of style is one of his favorites. Besides, he owes Yeonjun new clothes so that will be his excuse and not "thank you for the chocolates, here's a turtleneck."

Beomgyu strayed away from hoodies. He spent many timeless hours trying to find something that would be perfect for his... friend? 

Lots of time passed, and Beomgyu hated almost everything he saw. How hard is it to find an article of clothing that says "this is a gift that I willingly got you" and not "I felt like I owed you something since you thought about me and got me chocolates because you knew I was feeling unwell"?

In the end, he settled for a scarf. The weather's getting a bit cold, so this will be something that shows he somewhat cared for Yeonjun, but also not to the extent of a love confession.

Beomgyu's never seen anyone give someone a scarf to confess their feelings for them, so he thought he was in the clear.

"Beomgyu!" Beomgyu was about to turn his head to find the source of the yell, but was tugged by the shawl around his neck instead.

"Cute scarf, never seen you wear one." Soobin notes. 

"First of all, ow. Second, thank you." Beomgyu tugs the scarf forward, putting it back in the position it was before.

"It's not for you, is it?" Soobin interferes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Beomgyu asks.

"You didn't buy that scarf for yourself, right? It's for someone else." Soobin looks up to the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The two best friends are walking up to the school, just passing the gate.

Beomgyu doesn't even try protesting against his claim because he knows he's going to lose the argument. Damn, Soobin really knows him well.

"It's for Yeonjun." Beomgyu hangs his head down, waiting for the teasing to come.

"Sounds about right." Soobin breathes out.

"What, that's it? No jokes, no mocking-" 

"I need some advice." Soobin stops in front of the shorter male, looking straight into his eyes. Beomgyu didn't see fear, he saw... confusion?

"... Okay. On what?" Beomgyu inquires. 

"Um..." Soobin hesitates. He starts walking again, the younger tailing him. "Let's say, hypothetically, if someone liked a close friend of theirs and they had only recently found out, how would they tell them?" Soobin nervously asks, taking pauses in between his sentences.

"Fill in the blanks, I understood about 30 percent of what you just said." Beomgyu comments.

"Okay... So Chi likes May, Chi found out only recently that they actually have feelings for May, how should Chi tell May?" Soobin explains, using his fingers to guide Beomgyu along. The latter seemed to understand, nodding along.

“There’s not a universal way to tell someone you like them, we’re all different. Chi should tell May as soon as possible, maybe even the next time they see them. If they keep it in, they won’t ever be able to confess later on. I know this doesn’t help with your question, but there’s no answer to it.” Beomgyu stops. He looks to his left to see Soobin no longer next to him. He turns around, and sees his blue head of hair running back towards the gate.

“Okay… Weird.” 

Beomgyu knows Soobin’s talking about himself and Kai. There’s no way you can’t catch the glimmer in his eyes every time he looks at him, and the way he coos at the younger whenever he talks. Beomgyu only hopes Soobin will take his advice. 

The dark-haired male continues walking to the school building, feeling the slight breeze that flew by. He sinks his hands into his hoodie pocket (it was Yeonjun’s hoodie), and breathes out a deep sigh. It would’ve been a wonderful rest of a walk if he wasn’t tugged by the scarf around his neck, _again_. Well, not really tugged, more spinned around.

“What are you doing here so early?” Yeonjun tugs Beomgyu by the ends of the scarf, pulling him closer and wrapping his arm around his waist. Beomgyu has to hold onto Yeonjun’s arms to not fall straight on the ground.

“Actually, I wanted to find you,” Beomgyu looks up to the boy before him and puts his palms on his chest.

“Oh?” Yeonjun shifts his hand to hold the small of Beomgyu’s back. 

“Yeah, um...” Beomgyu steps back a little, freeing himself from Yeonjun’s grasp. He takes off the scarf and walks forward to wrap it around the pink haired’s neck. “... This is for you.” Beomgyu softly whispers, smoke coming out of his mouth. 

The delicacy of Beomgyu’s soft fingers just barely skimming over Yeonjun’s neck sent shivers down his spine. 

“Oh.” Yeonjun breathes out, not taking his eyes off Beomgyu the entire time. “Thank you-”

“Don’t think this is something for the chocolates, I just saw this and thought you’d like it.” Beomgyu quickly says. Yeonjun laughs. He pulls Beomgyu closer to him again, looking down at his small figure.

“You thought about me?” Yeonjun taunts.

“Shut up.” Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows. He has that habit when telling someone to zip it.

Yeonjun chuckles. “Thank you, honeybee.” 

That nickname. Honestly, Beomgyu winces everytime he hears it. The nickname originated from when the two were on a small picnic and a honeybee came and chased Beomgyu. Yeonjun was never going to let that incident go, so he created a nickname out of it. Beomgyu evidently doesn’t like it.

“God, I hate you.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but still leans into Yeonjun’s warmth.

“No, you don’t.” Yeonjun taps Beomgyu’s nose, eyes lingering at his lips.

Beomgyu sighs. “Unfortunately,” he takes both ends of the scarf in each hand and pulls, making Yeonjun lean over, “I don’t.” Beomgyu leaves a chaste kiss on Yeonjun’s lips, before walking away. 

Leaving the latter _very_ flustered.

* * *

“Why was he even over at your house last night?” Soobin presses. The two sat down at their desks, Soobin’s to the right of Beomgyu’s. 

Beomgyu shrugs. “To hang out.”

“You mean make out?” 

“Would you be quiet!” Beomgyu lightly slaps Soobin’s arm. The older leans away and laughs to himself. 

“It was actually really… nice. He spooned me on my bed and we watched a movie. I think I fell asleep in his arms.”

(Last night, Beomgyu asked Yeonjun to come over. He was a little bored and wanted to see someone. Or, that’s what tells himself is the reason. 

Yeonjun came five minutes after the last text.

“That was quick.” 

“I was in the area.”

“Yeah okay, whatever.”

He wasn’t ‘in the area’.)

“Are you blushing?” Soobin jeers.

“No! Shut up.” Beomgyu glares at his friend. “If I even mention Kai’s name you’d squeal.” Beomgyu mocks.

“Hey, at least I have a boyfriend and you have… whatever your thing is. I still think you two like each other.” Soobin speaks out.

“I can’t go through dating again, you know that.” Beomgyu's voice softens.

“Beomgyu! It’s been eight months! You’ve got to get over what happened.” Soobin insists.

“He cheated on me, Soobin! I can’t go through that again.” Beomgyu tries not to raise his voice with other students around, but he figures a couple people must’ve heard his outburst.

In a stereotypical romantic relationship, two people like each other. They go on dates, hold hands, kiss, do whatever couples do. 

Soobin was lucky that Kai returned his feelings (Beomgyu still thinks he’s the matchmaker of the two, with the whole Chi and May analogy), but that’s not always the case for everyone else.

In Beomgyu’s eyes, he and Taehyun jumped into a relationship too fast. The two realized they liked each other, and immediately went from friends to lovers. It didn’t work out well.

In the beginning, there were awkward moments. Very awkward moments. Having to ask every time to hold hands, time conflicts with dates, and their opposite school schedules made seeing each other limited. 

Later on, they fit into a comfortable routine but even that took time. The relationship was way too stiff. It was like they were forced to do these things.

Three months in, Beomgyu found out Taehyun was cheating on him. The younger left his phone at his house, and a message pinged. The password was way too easy to guess (his birthday), and Beomgyu saw that Taehyun’s been seeing someone else behind his back. He still vividly remembers the texts; Taehyun saying that he’ll have to cancel something to go on a date with them. That ‘something’ was a date Beomgyu planned.

That night, Beomgyu broke up with Taehyun over text. He cried himself to sleep, wondering what went wrong. Was it him? Was it the situation they were in?

News spread fast, and within a week, Taehyun and his other boyfriend had broken up. Guess no one likes cheaters.

The next time Beomgyu saw Taehyun was at the gym locker rooms. 

When he was waiting for Yeonjun.

Everything goes back to Yeonjun.

“I can’t… I can’t hurt myself again.” Beomgyu fiddles with his fingers, looking down. 

“Beomgyu, look at me.” Soobin eases his voice. “In what world do you think that you hurt _yourself_ in your relationship? It wasn’t your fault,” Soobin says. “You were both fully aware that the relationship was risky and it was really… annoying seeing you both try. 

“I got that you both really liked each other, but you really need to get to know each other more before you become a couple. You saw him in the hallways a total of three times and went to the conclusion that you had feelings for him. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason for him.” Soobin counsels. Beomgyu’s eyes linger on Soobin’s face for a while.

“But Yeonjun? That guy would fly to Pluto and get a rock for you just because you asked him to. He’s gone out of his way to get you chocolates, walk you to your house after school every day, teach you basketball, study with you, and I don’t even know what else.” Soobin exasperates. “And you would do the same.” 

Beomgyu fidgets in his seat, taking in what Soobin just told him. 

“Beomgyu how do you feel when you’re with him?”

How does he feel when he’s around Yeonjun?

What a good question.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beomgyu shuts his locker, saying goodbye to his classmate. He adjusts his (Yeonjun’s) jacket, and makes his way to the lunchroom. His mind is filled with, surprise surprise, Yeonjun.

Was what Soobin said earlier really true? Does Yeonjun like him? 

_No, he probably doesn’t. Why would he… How would he?_

Beomgyu’s thoughts get disrupted again when he’s yanked by the arm into an empty room. He recognizes his surroundings almost immediately—Mr. Yang’s classroom. The room is dim, the only light being the sun shining through the windows. Before Beomgyu could scream and cry for help, a familiar touch grabs him by the waist. 

“I missed you,” Yeonjun snugs his nose into the side of Beomgyu's neck. The black haired wraps his arms around the jock’s neck. “Have you now?”

“A lot.” Yeonjun plants short and soft kisses from Beomgyu’s neck to his jaw. “I haven’t seen you all day,” he says, before pecking Beomgyu’s lips.

“Yeah, me neither,” The latter looks up and smiles. “Oh, you left your varsity jacket at my place last night, I thought I’d bring it back,” Beomgyu releases his hands from Yeonjun to take off the jacket but before he fully can, Yeonjun takes a hold of his hands. He leaves chaste kisses on his knuckles before placing his hands back on the other boy’s waist and adjusting the jacket so it doesn’t fall off Beomgyu’s tiny figure.

“Keep it, I can ask for another one,” Yeonjun whispers. He leans his forehead against Beomgyu’s, kissing the bridge of his nose.

“You’re awfully clingy today,” Beomgyu giggles. He would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it.

“Well, I haven’t seen you all day. And I’m allowed to be,” Yeonjun murmurs in a deep and raspy voice. Beomgyu hums in response.

“Actually, I do have to talk to you about something,” Yeonjun pulls away from the smaller and goes to shut the door. 

“What is it?” Beomgyu asks.

Maybe it’s the light from the window, maybe it’s because Yeonjun’s tired, or maybe his eyes are playing with him but the older thinks Beomgyu looks absolutely ethereal. He sighs.

“Come here.” Yeonjun slightly holds out his arms, inviting a hug. Beomgyu hesitantly shuffles over, wrapping his arms timidly around Yeonjun’s middle.

“What are you doing to me, Choi Beomgyu.” Yeonjun embraces the said boy, resting his chin on his head. Beomgyu’s head is lying comfortably on his chest. He doesn’t say a word.

“I’m going to tell you something and I hope you don’t hate me for it. And please don’t push me away because I really don’t know what I would do with myself if you did.” Yeonjun sighs. 

“For the past two months, I’ve had the time of my life. Can you believe we’ve known each other for two months already? It just feels like yesterday we were paired for the debate project. It happened in this very room,” Yeonjun lets out a dry laugh. “And it was the day when whatever this started.” Beomgyu feels his heart beating faster, like it’s about to burst out of his rib cage. 

“I told myself to not do it. I told myself that there was nothing good that could come out of it.” Yeonjun pauses. “Then I remembered I can’t control my feelings.”

Yeonjun takes a shaky breath before proceeding, “Beomgyu, I really really like you.” 

Silence.

_Soobin was right._

Beomgyu tightens his grip around Yeonjun, not saying a word. What is he even supposed to reply with? Does he even know his feelings toward Yeonjun yet? 

He doesn’t know why, but Beomgyu could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

Yeonjun sighs one more time before letting go of him. “I’ll see you later.” Yeonjun manages to get out, his voice slightly cracking.

Beomgyu looks down at the tiled floor. Once he hears the door close and the little click sound made by the doorknob, that’s when the first tear fell. Then came the next, and then the next. Beomgyu just stood there, crying in his English teacher’s classroom while everyone else in the school was eating lunch. 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

With the lights out, Beomgyu is drowned in blankets. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie that belongs to Yeonjun (what a shocker), and he’s covered himself completely. Beomgyu figures he might as well be comfortable while he cries.

He has so many questions.

_When? How?_

And the one he’s asked himself the most, “ _Why?_ ”

Beomgyu thinks back to Soobin’s question earlier.

How does he feel when he’s around Yeonjun?

“I feel…” Beomgyu croaks out. No one’s there to hear him, so no one’s there to judge him. Might as well speak out. “Comfortable.”

“I feel comfortable when I’m with him. Safe, like I’m protected.” Beomgyu sniffles.

“Like I’m on top of the world. Like I can do anything.”

“He gives me comfort.” Beomgyu whispers.

He gets out of the blankets piling on top of him.

Whenever Beomgyu’s with Yeonjun, he feels that sense of belonging. When he was with Taehyun, the relationship felt forced and unexpected. With Yeonjun, he feels unstoppable.

And that’s when it finally hits Beomgyu.

He’s Chi.

“Okay I’m going to need you two to listen to what I have to say and if you dare interrupt me I’m kicking you out,” Beomgyu barges into Hueningkai’s house, uninvited. He had a hunch Soobin was going to be there, and of course he was right. The two are cuddling on the couch.

“This is my house-“

“What did I just say?” Beomgyu clasps his hands together. 

“Continue.” Soobin sighs.

“I like Yeonjun. Yes, I just figured this out, no, I do not want to talk about it. I now need help formalizing a plan.

I need to be in an empty place with him, alone. Then I’m just going to tell him. Oh, and by the way, he confessed yesterday-“

“What?!” Soobin exclaimed.

“Get out, I said don’t interrupt me,” Beomgyu cuts in. 

“Beomgyu, be serious for a second would you?!” Soobin stands up. “This is big! And oh my God I was right.” Soobin gasps.

“You were right, that’s correct but ignore that for a second! Yes we both like each other, but this time,” Beomgyu takes a deep breath.

“I’m not fucking it up.”

The trio spent the rest of their Saturday morning coming up with a way that’ll get Yeonjun and Beomgyu in a quiet space together with limited distractions. Beomgyu was an inch and a half away from disregarding everything that was discussed and running out the door to Yeonjun’s place. 

Maybe he should’ve done that. Because the plan they had did not go accordingly.

“Okay, so you’ll go tell him during lunchtime at the hill behind the school,” Soobin starts.

Beomgyu chose the hill behind the school because that was where the one and only nickname ‘honeybee’ was created. On a picnic on a hill.

“To get him there, I’ll get Changbin to drag him there and then he’ll leave to ‘buy something from the convenience store’, and that’s when you’ll come in,” Soobin explains. “Don’t go right away though. Let him breathe, I know you’re eager to do this.” Beomgyu flicks his forehead.

“How are you going to get Changbin to agree to this?”

Changbin agreed right away.

“Oh yeah! Beomgyu, the one who Yeonjun’s always with? To be honest, I thought they were already dating and Yeonjun was just too shy to admit it,” Changbin tells Soobin.

“So you’ll do it?” Soobin hopes.

“Of course! Just take him to the hill behind the school at lunch, right?” Changbin clarifies.

“Yes! Thank you so much!”

Changbin took Yeonjun to the hill in front of the school. Soobin really should’ve showed him exactly where they meant.

“What are we doing here again?” Yeonjun sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. The air is brisk, blowing lightly every few minutes. 

“Uh, well,” Changbin stutters, “I thought we’d have lunch here.”

“Did you bring any lunch?” Yeonjun looks around. “Plus, Bin, it’s like 50 degrees outside. Let’s go back in,” he pleads.

“No! I’ll go get something, I’ll be right back.” Changbin was about to leave when he realized. “Hey, Jun, is this the front or back of the building?” 

“The front. Do you not see the big main entrance?” Yeonjun points.

“Oh.” 

Well, he’s screwed.

“Listen, go wait for me on the hill behind the school for me, would you?” Changbin starts pushing the other boy, forcing him to walk.

“What- why? You just dragged me here for nothing, then?” Yeonjun argues.

“Jun, just go! I’ll go get something from the convenience store,” Changbin runs off. 

“I’m not hungry now,” Yeonjun grumbles. He adjusts the scarf around his neck and walks off, to the hill behind the school.

Hueningkai saw everything. He punches in a number on his cell phone.

“Soobin! Changbin brought Yeonjun to the front of the school, but now he’s walking towards the back. Tell Beomgyu to get ready for step two!”

Step two. Confronting the older.

“So how exactly am I going to do this because I can’t just walk up to him and start talking,” Beomgyu throws some chips into his mouth.

“You’ll approach him slowly, but make sure he sees you first. If he runs away, then don’t chase after him, we’ll try another day. If he stays, then that’s your green light.” Soobin coaches. “Ease into it. Make it a comfortable atmosphere.”

“That’s easier said than done.” Beomgyu straightens his back.

“Then, after you come within at least an arm’s length away, that’s when you’ll advance to step three.”

“Which is?”

“Confessing.” Hueningkai chirps.

Confronting the older was definitely easier said than done. How ironic that it has to be his ex that interferes. 

But Taehyun doesn’t talk to him.

He goes to Yeonjun.

Beomgyu starts to spiral. Today of all days, really?

“What is he doing here…” Soobin mutters.

“Like hell I know. God, what do you think he’s going to say to him?” Beomgyu runs his fingers through his hair. 

The two are in a small secluded hallway in the side of the building, not visible to anyone if you were standing on the hill.

“Calm down, Beom. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Soobin looks down at his phone. “Huening just texted me that he’ll try and get Taehyun away.” 

“How?” Beomgyu wonders.

“He has his ways. Plus, no one can say no to him.”

“Well Taehyun says no to everyone.” Beomgyu sighs. He sits down on the floor, defeated.

“C’mon get up! The show’s not over yet,” Soobin encourages.

“Well, we’re certainly in intermission.” Beomgyu heaves a sigh.

“It looks like they’re almost done. Remember Beomgyu, slow approach.” Soobin reminds.

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” 

After Taehyun finished up his brisk talk, then came the third wrench in the plan. Yeonjun started walking away. 

“Just go, run.” Soobin rushes.

“So much for slow approach, huh,” Beomgyu gets up off the floor and runs out the hallway. It’s now or never. Step three.

“Confessing, right.” Soobin taps the pen on the notepad.

“Okay, how am I supposed to do that?” Beomgyu asks.

“Beom, that’s all on you.” Soobin sits up straight, cracking his back. “We’ve come up with a solid plan, confessing is your part in this.”

“But I suggest doing it sweetly, and not just putting random words together. Right, Soobin?” Hueningkai tilts his head.

“Shut up.” Soobin’s cheeks flush a bright crimson, showing obvious embarrassment. “At least I’ve confessed already.” 

“When did this suddenly turn into ‘Bully Beomgyu Day’?” Beomgyu whines.

“Petition to make that a real holiday.” Hueningkai chimes.

“Signed.” Soobin raises his hand.

“Get out.”

“Keep it short, simple, and sweet. Short, simple, and sweet.” Beomgyu repeats to himself. He’s quietly trailing the older, keeping quite a distance away.

Yeonjun keeps walking and walking. Everyone’s still on their lunch break; Beomgyu is eyeing the clock. He keeps following the athlete, keeping track of him with that red scarf.

Yeonjun walks into the school, taking lefts and rights. 

_Where is he going…_

Eventually, Beomgyu sees Yeonjun walk into an all too familiar classroom.

“You can come in, you know. No use hiding.” Yeonjun sighs. He turns around and looks Beomgyu dead in the eye, where he’s peeking behind the wall. Beomgyu jumps up slightly, caught off guard from the direct talk.

He meekly walks into the dimmed classroom. They really don’t bother turning on the lights.

“How did you-”

“Changbin doesn’t like eating lunch outside. And I heard Hueningkai call Soobin. You all aren’t very stealthy, I hope you know,” Yeonjun sits down on Mr. Yang’s desk, feet hovering just slightly above the floor. “Did you want to formerly reject me-”

“I like you.” 

Yeonjun nearly fell off the desk.

_Short, simple, and sweet my ass._

“W-what?” Yeonjun stammers after quickly readjusting himself. He stands up straight, hands wavering everywhere.

“Well, I wish I’d said that a little less abruptly, but yeah. I… like you.” Beomgyu throws out.

“That’s… that’s great, yeah, good for you.” Yeonjun trips over his words.

“You’re so stupid. Shut up for a minute,” Beomgyu walks over, slowly, dragging his feet slightly. When they’re an arms length away, that’s when he takes a deep breath in, and starts talking.

_Short._

“I do like you. A lot, even.” Beomgyu starts.

_Simple._

“It hit me the night when you had confessed, I had just realized it when I was crying over you in my room. I think I had always known, but was just in denial about it.” Beomgyu bites at his bottom lip. He twiddles with his fingers, looking everywhere but the boy in front of him. 

_Sweet._

“You’ve been my source of happiness the past two months. I would always call you first if I ever wanted to see someone—I would even lie to you and say that Soobin or Hyuka were busy just so you would agree to watch stupid Cinderella with me again.” Beomgyu sighs. He rests his arms by his torso, finally looking up at Yeonjun.

“I really, _really_ like you, Choi Yeonjun. And I don’t know if I can stop,” Beomgyu whispers the last part, but he’s sure it was audible.

Yeonjun takes a step forward. Or, he stands in front of Beomgyu and grabs his waist. What a familiar touch.

“Can I kiss you?” He speaks softly. 

With their noses touching, Beomgyu responds, “Yeah.” 

This kiss was nothing like their previous kisses. Those were platonic (if that’s even possible) and meaningless (they told themselves). 

When a character gets their first kiss in a book, it’s often described as fireworks and sparks flying about. This wasn’t the case for them.

It felt natural. It felt regular, but at the same time still making their hearts beat faster for one another.

The touch of Yeonjun’s soft lips on his made Beomgyu go crazy. He needed this. The warmth from someone he cared about, the need from someone he liked. 

The sweetness of someone who’s been there for him in any way possible.

So how Beomgyu would describe his (second) first kiss with Yeonjun would be as follows.

Short, simple, and most pronouncedly: sweet.

Beomgyu pulled away first, catching Yeonjun chasing after his lips. The latter pouts when he opens his eyes and sees Beomgyu laughing at him. 

He sighs. Yeonjun leans his forehead on Beomgyu’s, holding him close. “I’d love to kiss you like that all the time.” 

“I’d love for you to kiss me like that all the time,” Beomgyu breathes out. Until he remembers step four.

“Step four,” Soobin clears his throat.

“What do you mean ‘step four’? I thought I’d just confess and we’d have our happily ever after.” Beomgyu chews on the popcorn.

“You gotta tell him about what happened with Taehyun,” Soobin sighs. He tucks the pen behind his ear, crumpling up the piece of paper on the clipboard.

“Oh.” Beomgyu looks down. 

“Just tell him the result of it, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Hueningkai speaks up.

“But what if he doesn’t?” 

“Only one way to find out.”

Beomgyu pulls his head away from Yeonjun’s. 

“I have to tell you something before you ask me because I know you’re eager to,” Beomgyu says. Yeonjun lets out a light laugh.

“Remember how I said my relationship with Taehyun didn’t end well?” 

“Yeah, you said how he liked someone in the middle of it.” Yeonjun recalls.

“Mhm. He was cheating on me,” Beomgyu reveals. “Don’t go yelling at him for this, please. We both weren’t in the right mindset to be in a relationship. We went into it way too fast, no time for introductions. It was really messy.” Beomgyu blurts.

“... Okay.” Yeonjun sits back down on the teacher’s desk, crossing his arms.

“Yeonjun,” Beomgyu goes to hold his hands. “If we’re finally going to do this, I don’t want to mess it up. I really do like you.” Beomgyu’s eyes glistens as he talks.

“I know, you told me three times now.” Yeonjun smiles, caressing the younger’s fingers. 

“Shut up,” Beomgyu furrows his eyebrows. 

“You’re so cute.” Yeonjun taps his nose with his index finger. “Take as much time as you need, honeybee. You know I’ll always be here waiting.” Yeonjun comforts. 

Beomgyu feels the corners of his mouth go up. He steps closer to the other, hugging him. Head lying on his chest.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Beomgyu whispers. 

“Me too.” Yeonjun pats Beomgyu’s crown, stroking his head.

“Ask me on a date soon.” Beomgyu leans into the warmth of the boy holding him.

“I will, baby.” Yeonjun hums. “I will.”

And Beomgyu smiles again. 

* * *

Beomgyu was the one who asked Yeonjun on a date. He claims he was taking too long, and he was far too eager to spend time with him.

They went to an arcade. Yeonjun let him win almost all the games. 

“You’re no fun,” Beomgyu whines. “At least play a fair game with me!” 

So they did. Yeonjun let him win again. But Beomgyu doesn’t have to know that. 

They took everything slow. Like Beomgyu had wanted. It was indescribable.

“Is he treating you okay?” Soobin would periodically ask.

“He’s treating me perfectly. You have nothing to worry about,” Beomgyu would always respond with the widest smile on his face. 

Because he wasn’t lying. Yeonjun was treating him perfectly. 

When he had asked Beomgyu to be his boyfriend, Beomgyu couldn’t hold in his excitement.

In the middle of the cafeteria, Beomgyu publicly announced that he was officially dating Choi Yeonjun. He had almost gotten detention.

And so that was it. That was their story.

They had their happily ever after. Just like Cinderella. 

**Author's Note:**

> rereading it back now, some parts sound like it was written by a second grader so i apologize for that ;; if you're wondering what taehyun said to yeonjun on the hill, it was about basketball practice ^_^ 
> 
> this was a bit short, but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :D
> 
> @beomjuniz on twt


End file.
